On Purpose
by ImHollyBlue
Summary: Summary: El amor era accidental pero con todas las visitas nocturnas ella estaba segura de que Chatnoir lo había hecho a propósito.


Summary: El amor era accidental pero con todas las visitas nocturnas ella estaba segura de que Chatnoir lo había hecho a propósito.

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, Miraculous Ladybug junto con toda la franquicia le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

 ** _Para Mirtha Banegas, Mi fangirl loca personal. Bichito, tu eres fuerte y grandiosa ¡Gracias por todo!_**

* * *

 ** _On purpose_**

 ** _1.-_**

Ella intentaba mantenerse concentrada en el vestido negro que estaba confeccionando, cortó un trozo de tela con lentitud y cuando cosió un botón de la falta negra que se encontraba en su cama se pinchó el dedo con la aguja.

Últimamente su mente estaba en las nubes, ¿Qué demonios le estaba sucediendo?

Escuchó la ventana abrirse pero no se giró al escuchar la voz del héroe tras ella, su corazón había comenzado a latir rápido ¿Porque? ¿Acaso era por la presencia de Chatnoir? Desde que comenzó a alejar sus sentimientos respecto a su Crush, Adrien su atención se dirigió a las bromas que Chatnoir le lanzaba siendo Marinette.

Las bromas eran diferentes cuando ella era Ladybug, cuando ambos eran Héroes toda broma era bastante competitiva y parecían ser lanzadas al aire mientras que cuando Chatnoir la visitaba siendo Marinette las bromas eran frescas y juguetonas siendo tomadas en serio.

— ¿Cómo estás, Princesa? — Preguntó el héroe colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de ella—Esta noche usted se ve Peerrrfecta.

Ella rodó los ojos soltando un suspiro provocando que Chatnoir la mirara con interés. Cuando la visitaba era tan rehabilitarte, relajante, completamente genial y aunque no quisiera admitirlo se estaba enamorando de ella. Desde que su Lady comenzó a demostrar menos interés en él se dio por vencido sabiendo que el corazón no podía ser mandado.

— Solo estoy con pijama, Chat. No es la gran cosa— Comentó tratando de evitar los rápidos latidos de su corazón. Sintió el mentón de Chatnoir apoyándose suavemente en su hombro provocando que su respiración se dirigiera de manera inmediata a su cuello.

Ella giró su vista haciendo que sus ojos chocaran de con los verdes de él. Desvió su mirada para seguir tomándole atención a su trabajo pero Chatnoir quería que le tomara atención, por lo que suavemente le besó el cuello, Marinette se levantó rápidamente golpeando con su hombro el mentón de Chat.

— ¿Hay algún problema, Princesa? — Preguntó el héroe fingiendo inocencia pero ella lo señalo con el dedo frunciendo el ceño

— ¡Lo hiciste a propósito!

Su corazón golpeaba fuertemente con su pecho provocando que lo sintiera, inhaló y luego exhaló repetidas veces esperando que el rubor de su rostro se quitara pero Chatnoir parecía bastante divertido con la situación.

— ¿Hacerlo a propósito? — Su fingida inocencia era bastante notable por lo que Marinette le lanzó una almohada provocando una carcajada más fuerte de parte de él. Si sus padres lo escucharan ella estaría más que castigada

Marinette molesta por sentir lo que sea que estaba sintiendo salió por la ventana de manera torpe y atolondrada por lo que no pudo evitar tropezar un par de veces cuando subió a la terraza, se apoyó en el barandal arrugando la nariz.

— Deberías irte, Ladybug se pondría celosa

No sabía por qué demonios había dicho eso pero Chatnoir también se apoyó en el barandal soltando un fuerte suspiro sin quitar su sonrisa.

— ¡Claro que no! Mi bichito siempre está en mi corazón pero no de la manera que crees — lo miró de reojo con interés, él levantó la mirada hacia el cielo ligeramente estrellado — Me rendí ¿Qué hay del chico que estaba pegado en tu pared?

Ella se encogió de hombros suspirando otra vez. Con Chatnoir podía tener conversaciones bastante serias, hablar hasta la madrugada sin problemas y sin notarlo recordó un comentario que había dicho Alya al leer una revista de Adolescentes.

" _Las charlas más importantes, que tratan sobre cosas que pensamos y sentimos suelen ser con las personas que más amamos, Especialmente las que quieres recordar siempre"_

¿Acaso había caído en el amor accidentalmente?— Eres un gato curioso — Él soltó una corta risa —Me rendí. Adrien solo ha visto como amiga y seguirá siendo así.

Él asintió entendiendo, Marinette levantó la vista observando las estrellas sentía la suave brisa sobre sus mejillas ruborizadas por culpa de Chatnoir que estaba demasiado cerca, con su brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Le gustaba sentir la compañía que le proporcionaba Chatnoir, se sentía familiar y cálida. Un silencio estuvo por unos segundos hasta que ella que él habló.

— Hay cosas que suelo hacer apropósito, como hacerte sonrojar.

¿Acaso había caído en el amor accidentalmente? ¡Claro que no! Esto que estaba sintiendo habia sido provocado apropósito por Chatnoir, estaba segura que había sido un plan.

Una estrella fugaz pasó y ambos al unísono dijeron "Pide un deseo"

Ninguno de los dos supo cual había sido el deseo del otro. "Estoy asustado, por favor que ella no se rinda. Vale la pena" "Estoy nerviosa, por favor que él no se rinda. Que siga haciendo estas cosas apropósito"

* * *

 **¡Hola bichitos! ¿Cómo han estado? ¡Espero que bien!.**

 **Este es un Drabble (? O algo así. Es un Marichat que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba la canción** ** _On Purpose_** **de Sabrina carpenter (La cual recomiendo mucho), si bien esta no es mi pareja favorita quería escribir algo sobre un amor accidental y creo que pude plasmarlo, creo.**

 **Sinceramente no me gustó mucho el resultado ¡Es difícil escribir sobre un Ship que no es tu favorito! ¡Fue una travesía escribir este fic! Mi corazón me decía ¡Borra eso! ¡Eso no! Mientras que mi cabeza me decía ¡Gwen vete a dormir!**. **Quizás estoy perdiendo el toque o me falto un poco de azúcar a mi café.**

 **Recuerden dejar sus comentarios aquí en FF o en mi página de Facebook "Gwen Mcbain" ¡Me gusta leer sus críticas constructivas! Además 7u7, estén atentos porque pronto se viene un nuevo Long Fic**

 **¡Los amo un montón! Gwen**


End file.
